<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Too Much by DannyisDone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28728672">Too Much</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyisDone/pseuds/DannyisDone'>DannyisDone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides Agere Oneshots [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Play Caregiver Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Age Play Little Deceit | Janus Sanders, Age Regression/De-Aging, Crying, Deceit | Janus Sanders Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Non-Sexual Age Play, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:08:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28728672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyisDone/pseuds/DannyisDone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This story contains Age Regression and is NOT sexual. </p><p>Janus shows up at Remus's door, crying and regressed. Remus takes care of his friend, holding him close and letting him know he is safe. </p><p>+++</p><p>Warnings: Crying, if others are needed please let me know!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders &amp; Deceit | Janus Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides Agere Oneshots [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Too Much</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>sorry, im just really in a low place and baby janus makes me feel so much better...so here you go. also remus is the bestest friend ever.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Remus was not a heavy sleeper. Quite the opposite, in fact. He could be woken up by a pen dropping from across the mindscape, and that is barely an exaggeration. So it wasn’t a surprise when he was suddenly woken up by his door squeaking on its rusty hinges as it opened. What was a surprise, however, was when he turned to curse the being that would dare wake him from his very important ‘Ugly Sleep’, he saw Janus standing in the doorway, fat tears running down his cheeks (Only visible to Remus because of his night vision), and clutching his stuffed shark. </p><p>“Jay?” Remus mumbled, rubbing his eyes to try and chase away the sleepy fog on his brain. Janus shuffled on his feet, clearly unsure if he was allowed to come in or not. Remus was quick to ease the concerned little (Or, in the least he assumed Janus was regressed), motioning for the other to step in. Janus did so without hesitation, padding over to Remus’s side just as the Duke was moving into a sitting position. The room was uncharacteristically cleaned, and Remus loathed it, but Logan was coming to do some work in the morning with Remus, and the green side wanted to impress him. </p><p>“What’s wrong? Did ya have a nasty nightmare?” Remus asked. Though he was sitting and Janus was standing, he was only barely shorter than Janus from the position. When Janus shook his head no, Remus grew a bit more concerned. He bright his hands up to Janus’s face and cradled it, something he knew Janus liked. </p><p>“Are you hurt?” Remus asked. His next assumption was an injury, but he couldn’t sniff out any infection on his friend nor did he hear any blood, so he ruled those out. A sob suddenly startled Remus out of his mental checklist of bodily injuries. Remus blinked and took another look at Janus. He brushed his thumbs on Janus’s cheeks, swiping away tears. The little took great comfort in the action but still continued his tears. It wasn’t a nightmare, and it wasn’t an injury. What could it be?</p><p>“Can you tell me what’s wrong?” Remus asked, and the question seemed to make Janus cry harder. Remus was very worried now. He moved his hands away from Janus’s face and elected to stand up and pull Janus into a tight hug. Janus relished in the closeness. Burying his face in Remus’s chest as the taller of the two slowly began rocking them. Remus used one hand to pat Janus’s back while the other moved to cradle his head close. He wanted to know what was bothering Janus, what was making him feel so small and sad, but more than that he wanted his friend to know he was safe, that it was okay to cry, and that Remus wasn’t going to leave him alone while like this (Or ever, in fact.)</p><p>“S’too much!” Janus wailed, one hand fisting at Remus’s shirt and holding tightly while the other kept a firm grip on his stuffie. “Everything… Everything’s too much!” He whimpered. Remus wanted to sigh at that, but kept his response to himself. Because unlike an injury or a nightmare, he couldn’t make that kind of pain go away. He couldn’t make the world more tolerable, or ease Janus’s insecurities. He couldn’t erase Janus’s past or promise the future would be better. He couldn’t do anything to fix any of the things that settled on Janus’s mind and heart like dead leaves under the brush. </p><p>All Remus ever could do was hold him and promise not to let go. </p><p>“You’re safe Jay… I’m right here.” </p><p>Though Janus didn’t stop crying, his death grip loosened a bit, and he look up at Remus with red swollen eyes. Remus smiled down at him, a soft warm smile reserved for Janus only. The hand that had been cradling Janus’s head began to card through the little’s curly hair. </p><p>“Can I stay with you, please?” Janus asked, and Remus would feel like an absolute monster of a man if he turned him down. </p><p>“Of course you can, Baby Blep.” Remus said, leaning down and kissing Janus’s hair. The faintest smile appeared on Janus’s face, before he responded to the nickname with his own little blep. Remus chuckled slightly, before ruffling Janus’s hair. </p><p>“Oh, quit being cute. You don’t have to win me over.” Because Remus would already do whatever Janus asked him, including a long list of crimes that were not appropriate to share in front of children. Janus simply giggled at the teasing, finally taking a moment to wipe the tears from his face, his crying finally coming to a rest.</p><p>Remus pulled away from Janus and gestured for him to get in the warm spot where Remus had been sleeping just a few minutes ago. Janus hesitated only a second, just to make sure the duke didn’t change his mind, before slinking into the bed. Remus headed towards the closet, pulling out his and Janus’s regression box. </p><p>“Do you want a paci, snakelet?” Remus asked, already pulling out Janus’s favorite black one. Janus nodded but then realized Remus wasn’t looking. </p><p>“Uh huh, please. An’ uh…” Janus trailed off, and Remus could guess it was because Janus always had a hard time asking for the things he wanted, despite literally being the side of self-care. But all the sides were prone to their own bouts of contradictions. </p><p>“You can ask for anything, Jay.” Remus reminded him, looking through the box for things Janus might want. Toys were probably off the table since it was bedtime. Remus held up a bright green baby bottle. </p><p>“You want a bottle?” Remus asked, turning towards the other in bed. He watched as Janus gave a tentative nod, before hiding his face behind his shark. Remus chuckled at the other’s antics before magically summoning warm milk and honey into the bottle.</p><p>“Uh oh, do I have a shy baby?” Remus asked, standing back up to his full height, carrying over the bottle and the pacifier. Janus squeaked in response and shook his head no. Remus laughed a bit, before pretending to look around the bed. “Where did Jay go? I just saw him! And I got him his Baba too!” Remus said in mock confusion, pretending to look under the bed, then moving to the other side to lift the covers and look for him under there. Janus couldn’t suppress his laughter, and Remus was just glad the little was finally feeling better. He walked back over to the other side of the bed, where Janus was really trying to hide now, having thrown the comforter over his head. </p><p>“There’s only one other place he could be!” Remus declared, before ripping the blanket away from Janus’s head, causing the little to squeal in delight as he was found. Remus laughed with him summoning one of his tentacles to hold onto the bottle so he could use a free hand to carefully tickle Janus. The action earned Remus more laughter and a squirmy Janus, who eventually grabbed Remus’s and pushed it away. </p><p>“What a clever little thing you are,” Remus said fondly when Janus’s laughter finally began to subside. Janus merely beamed at him in response, before carefully pointing towards the bottle. </p><p>“Here ya go, Snake and Bake,” Remus said, taking the bottle and wiping away any slime that had gotten on it from his tentacle, before handing it off. Janus took it carefully, slipping it into his mouth but refusing to take his eyes off Remus, as if he were to look away, the other might suddenly disappear. Remus bent down and gave Janus a kiss on the forehead, before beginning to move to the other side of the bed. </p><p>He climbed into the bed, scooting close enough to Janus that they could cuddle if he so chose to do. Janus scooted closer as well, laying his head on Remus’s chest and closing his eyes as he continued to drink his drink. Remus once more carded his fingers through Janus’s hair. He began to hum soft lullabies as Janus finished his drink, opting to hum them because he only knew messed up versions of the songs (Other than Rock-A-Bye Baby, which was already pretty messed up on its own). When Janus had finished his bottle, Remus was quick to replace it with Janus’s pacifier. The little took it gratefully, before settling on Remus. </p><p>“Get some sleep, little slither. Tomorrow will be a better day.” Remus whispered. Janus nodded a bit, before letting himself begin to drift off to sleep. Remus smiled gently at his friend on his chest, before closing his own eyes. </p><p>He’d never be able to take all of the other’s pain away. Janus was a bit broken, but some of the best things were, in Remus’s opinion. And as he slipped off to his own sleep, he allowed himself a small lie. He didn’t lie often, but this one was one he believed could be true one day. </p><p>One day, they would be okay.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>